colonial_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Tam Hoàng
The Tam Hoàng refers to the many branches of organized criminal factions on Tian. While being based primarily in Tianjin, they are present across the entirety on Tian and maintain strong ties to other colonies as well. General Information Formed out of rebellion against the domination of the corporations on Tian, and being built out of existing groups back on Earth, the Tam Hoàng have spread to virtually every aspect of the colony. They are often the only refuge for those unwilling to work for the corporations, creating an entire underworld running parallel to the strict corporate leadership. Operating with tight hierarchies, the groups are run similar to the businesses they rebel against, although often with a much more altruistic bent towards the people they rule over. Customs While many of the customs the Tam remain closely guarded secrets, several are known to be common knowledge to citizens the breadth of Tian. Tattoos Elaborate tattoos often cover the bodies of Tam members, escalating in complexity the higher up a member gets in the hierarchy. The tattoos vary wildly in content, both between rival groups as well as individuals, but often sport motifs relevant to the recipients life. Tattoos are seen as earned after deeds and major events, and thus serve like a visual resume for what a person has done for the Tam. They are inscribed in a traditional fashion, using hand tools, and can take months to finish. Mutilation A holdout from pre-colonial Asian organized crime, the Tam practice a form of mutilation that serves as symbolic punishment for slights against the group. Done on members who have broken the code of their Tam, or wronged their hierarchy somehow, the practice involves removing the first joint on the left small finger. The person who is receiving the punishment must remove their own finger, in a ritual where it is removed with a blade before being wrapped in a cloth and presented to their leader as a form of penance. More transgressions can lead to further finger joints being removed. Bath Houses The idea that bath houses are neutral ground is a major part of communication between rival Tams. Very much so associated with underground elements, bath houses on Tian are seen as the realm of the Tams and thus exist on the fringe of legality. Most official meetings of Tam groups are held within the bath houses, where the participants can show their tattoos to eachother and are unable to easily conceal weapons. Organizations The larger Tams operating on Tian have been designated by the corporations as "harmful groups". These groups are sought out by the corporate police and operate on an uneasy ceasefire as long as the groups stick to their respective domains. The major Tam Hoàng groups that operate on Tian are: Sadaoko-gumi - Major drug traffickers, known for their violence expansionist policies in and around Tianjin. Their reach extends little beyond the streets of Tianjin and are considered little more than thugs by most other Tams. Sio Soon Ang - A major Tam known for human trafficking, kidnapping, prostitution and loansharking. The Sio Soon Ang are based in Tianjin, though they have a presence on every colonial world, especially Veles and Morrigan. Togo Sigyo - A sizeable Tam, the Togo Sigyo is of a rather gentler nature than most other Tams. Operating as a nearly legitimate business, the Tam controls several minor corporate holdings. Considering itself more of a corporation within the underworld, the Tam has holds good relations with most other groups on Tian due to their attitude and capacity to accomplish legitimate goals.